Anak Perempuan Ayah
by grettama
Summary: Lehernya nyaris putus. Matanya tercongkel. Darah berleakan di sekujur tubuhnya. “Harus ada yang berani mengakhirinya… walaupun aku seorang perempuan…”. No Lemon. No pairing.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto and Yusrizal KW**

**Summary : Lehernya nyaris putus. Matanya tercongkel. Darah berleakan di sekujur tubuhnya. "Harus ada yang berani mengakhirinya… walaupun aku seorang perempuan…"**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : No Lemon. No Pairing. Oneshot. Ino's POV.**

**Cast : Yamanaka Ino. Deidara. Uchiha Itachi. Namikaze Minato. Uzumaki Kushina. Uchiha Sasuke. Uzumaki Naruto. And many more.**

-

-

-

Saia kembali ke M-rated! Tapi nggak semua M-rated isinya lemonan mlulu kan… xp

Setting cerita ini tetep di Konoha yang digambarkan di manga, tapi semua orang yang saia ceritakan di sini sama sekali bukan ninja. Mereka hanyalah penduduk desa biasa.

Sasuke dan Naruto yang muncul di sini nggak ada nama belakangnya. Jadi Sasuke bukan klan Uchiha dan Naruto bukan anak Minato.

-

-

-

**_Seiba Asuka's Present_**

**_Anak Perempuan Ayah_**

-

-

-

[Ino's POV]

Segera tersebar berita Uchiha Itachi akan bebas dari penjara Konoha. Kedai kopi Nara, yang paling ramai di Konoha, menjadi tempat pembicaraan hangat tentang Uchiha Itachi. Sebagai seorang pembunuh bayaran di seantero Konoha, nama Uchiha Itachi cukup berkibar-kibar bagai bendera ditiup angin sepenuh tiang.

Bahwa Uchiha Itachi itu pembunuh sadis, orang mempercayai. Banyak orang berkerumun tujuh tahun lalu, ketika mayat seluruh anggota klan Uchiha terkapar bersimbah darah di setiap penjuru Uchiha Mansion oleh kekejaman Itachi. Kenapa Itachi membunuh seluruh klannya, tak ada yang berani memberi penjelasan. Takut, kalau-kalau salah beri penjelasan, anak buah Itachi yang masih berkeliaran di Konoha dan terkenal dengan sebutan Akatsuki, akan membantai mereka.

Tapi, jika pun ada yang bicara soal kenapa Itachi membantai seluruh klannya, mereka paling akan berkata hati-hati, "Itachi tidak salah. Semua itu karena klan Uchiha saja yang memang sudah ditakdirkan hancur…"

Masuknya Itachi ke penjara dengan meninggalkan kesan sebagai pembantai sadis, membuat anak buahnya yang tinggal dan masih berkeliaran di Konoha, bagai berada di atas angin. Mereka menjadi penguasa Konoha. Mereka mengharuskan orang-orang membayar uang keamanan ke mereka. Jika ada yang tidak mau bayar, mereka cukup menggertak dengan bisikan, "Mau mati seperti klan Uchiha…?" Maka, banyak orang, terutama ibu-ibu tua memilih jalan aman dengan memberi uang yang diminta dan ditentukan.

Ayahku, Namikaze Minato, adalah salah seorang yang turut terpaksa membayar "upeti" ke Akatsuki. Pun ayah salah seorang yang senantiasa dikejar rasa takut lantaran aksi Akatsuki yang sulit diduga, dan sulit dicegah. Orang tak berani melaporkan ke pihak yang berwenang, atau Hokage sekalipun, karena takut akan menimbulkan masalah yang lebih besar.

Suatu hari, ayahku yang punya kedai ramen di Konoha, menggigil ketakutan. Piring-piring dan gelas pecah berserakan dan meja makan patah-patah serta kursinya bertebaran sampai ke luar. Semua itu, lantaran ayah menolak memberi uang lima ribu perak yang katanya sebagai bantuan rokok bulanan Itachi yang mendekam di penjara. Karena kedai baru buka, hari masih pagi, ayah berjanji siang hari. Namun, anak buah Itachi marah dan melakukan aksinya, yang menurut ayah sangat kejam. Kejam, karena setelah kejadian itu, ayah sakit seminggu, jantungnya kumat dan harus memikirkan modal tambahan untuk mengganti kerusakan sendiri.

Kini tersebar kabar Itachi bakal bebas. Berarti, ketentraman makin terancam. Ketakutan ayah, juga ketakutan yang lainnya. Kepada ayah, aku berkata, agar tenang menghadapi kejahatan Itachi dan anak buahnya. Ikuti saja maunya, agar aman.

Ketika sedang serius membuka kedai selepas subuh, dua orang laki-laki kekar dan menyeramkan menemui ayah. Dari kedua orang itu, kudengar mereka mengabarkan bahwa besok Itachi bebas.

"Oh. Syukurlah kalau begitu…" kata ayah gugup. Namun, setelah itu, salah seorang di antaranya berkata, "Demi semakin amannya Konoha ini, kami akan mengadakan acara minum-minuman sampai mabuk, menyambut hadir kembalinya Itachi. Karena itu harus menyumbang lima belas ribu. Sebab, kedai ramen ini cukup ramai setiap harinya…"

Ayah langsung tergopoh berjalan ke laci untuk mengambil uang. Ia berikan dengan kecemasan yang disembunyikan. Aku cuma melihat dengan dungu.

Selanjutnya, aku membayangkan kedai-kedai kecil dan orang-orang lainnya yang dipajaki oleh anak buah Itachi.

-

Sebagaimana setiap selesai makan malam, kami ngobrol tentang macam-macam. Maka sampailah pada kakakku yang bernama Deidara. Kakakku yang satu itu, sudah sangat lama tidak bersama kami. Sebab, ia dianggap anak laki-laki yang salah.

Maksudku, ayah merasa jijik melihat bawaan sejak kecil Deidara. Ia suka berteman dengan perempuan, bertingkah seperti perempuan. Bicaranya lemah lembut, kurang sedap didengar sebagai laki-laki.

Pernah ayah marah, ketika Deidara berkata kepada ibu, bahwa ia ingin menjadi perempuan. Ia merasa tentram mengenakan baju perempuan, terutama mengenakan rok. Cita-cita Deidara adalah menjadi perancang terkenal.

Karena ayah, juga keluarga yang lain tidak setuju melihat Deidara, tiba-tiba Deidara menghilang dari rumah. Hingga saat ini, kami tidak tahu di mana dia berada. Pada mula-mula Deidara hilang, kami sangat cemas. Hampir enam bulan Deidara dicari, tak juga bertemu. Terpaksa kami merelakannya, dalam arti jika ia bagian dari keluarga kami, suatu saat ia kembali.

"Aku merindukan Deidara…" kata ibu. Ayah menyulut rokok, dan aku menahan napas. Barang kali, kami semua merindukan Deidara. Terbayang olehku kelemah-lembutannya, kebiasaannya berdandan, dan keyakinannya untuk menjadi perempuan yang baik.

"Sekarang aku baru sadar. Seharusnya dulu, ia kita biarkan saja menyusuri garis hidupnya. Sekarang aku merasa sangat tua. Jika ada dia, mungkin kedai ramen itu bisa dia yang kelola," begitu kata ayah. "Bukankah Deidara juga pandai dan menekuni masak-memasak…"

"Semalam aku mimpi, dia menjadi anggota Anbu…" sahut ibu.

"Ah, sudahlah. Doakan saja Deidara baik-baik. Kalau dia pulang, kita terima dengan apa adanya… mau sebagai anak perempuan, sebagai anak laki-laki, ya pokoknya mana yang baik sajalah."

Ayah beranjak ke kamar. Ibu menyusut air mata. Kebiasaan ibu adalah menangis jika ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Tak lama di kamar, ayah keluar lagi. kali ini tampak gelisah.

"Itachi besok bebas. Rasanya aku malas buka kedai ramen di desa ini lagi…" suara ayah lirih.

"Lupakan ketakutan itu, Ayah," kataku.

Hening melintas. Terbayang olehku kejadian setelah Itachi bebas. Kadang-kadang aku berdoa, laki-laki berkulit pucat, padat, tinggi dan bermata merah itu mati kecelakaan atau dibunuh oleh orang yang lebih kejam dari dia. Tapi, apa mungkin?

Akhirnya, malam itu kami penuh doa untuk terhindar dari perbuatan Itachi dan anak buahnya.

-

Hari ini aku tak turut membantu ayah di kedai karena Sasuke dan Naruto, dua orang pemuda yang bekerja di kedai ayah, kupikir cukup menolong. Aku cukup mempersiapkan diri untuk membuat lamaran kerja. Setamat dari Akademi Konoha, aku memang harus rajin dan pula coba-coba melamar kerja.

Baru hendak berangkat ke kantor pos, Naruto datang dengan tergopoh. Wajahnya yang biasanya coklat kali ini pucat. Bajunya penuh tumpahan kuah ramen.

"Ada apa, Naruto?"

"Kedai kita diamuk anak buah Itachi?"

"Apa yang mereka perbuat?"

Tanyaku dan ibu bertubi-tubi.

"Menumpahkan semua isi kedai. Gelas dan piring-piring pecah…" jawab Naruto lemah.

"Kenapa mereka tega melakukannya, Naruto…" aku gemetar.

"Pein, orang nomor dua di Akatsuki, minta ayahmu menyediakan makan siang untuk sepuluh orang di kedai sebagai jamuan datangnya kembali pemimpin mereka, Uchiha Itachi itu. Tapi ayahmu menolak. Mereka ngamuk. Orang-orang tak mampu melerai. Beberapa orang anak buah Itachi sudah diamankan chuunin dan jounin yang bertugas. Tapi, beberapa saat kemudian Itachi datang. Tiba-tiba ayahmu pingsan. Kini ada di rumah sakit Konoha…"

Mendengar keterangan Naruto aku tak bisa berbuat banyak. Ingin mencari anak buah Itachi, jelas mustahil. Cari-cari perkara. Akhirnya, kuputuskan untuk ke Rumah Sakit Konoha melihat ayah.

-

Kudapati ayah baru siuman. Ia lemah sekali. Wajahnya pucat. Ruang serba putih membiaskan aroma kengerian. Tak satu patah kata pun keluar dari mulut ayah.

Tak lama, aku melihat ibu datang. Bersama ibu, ada seseorang yang menangis. Kutatap ibu, kutatap orang yang bersama ibu, rambut pirang panjangnya lebih berkilau dan lebih indah daripada milikku. Cantik juga.

"Kak Dei, ya…" ujarku ragu. Orang itu mendongak menatapku dengan mata birunya yang hampir mirip dengan mataku juga. Oh, Tuhan, ia menjadi perempuan.

Kejadian selanjutnya, ibu dan Kak Dei memeluk ayah sambil menangis. Mata ayah berkaca-kaca.

"Maafkan Dei, Ayah…"

Ayah perlahan tersenyum. Kemudian kudengar suara ayah yang lunak, "Kau begitu cantik, Deidara…"

Ibu tersenyum.

Deidara memaksakan senyum.

"Maukan Ayah menerima Dei?"

"Kau tetap anakku. Anak perempuan ayah. Jangan pergi lagi. Ayah sudah tua. Kedai ramen, kau bisa kelola, kan?"

"Sudahlah, Ayah. Istirahat saja dulu," timpalku. Kami diam semua. Aku lama menatap Kak Dei. Bukan laki-laki lagi. Juga bukan perempuan biasa. Tapi, ah, begitulah Kak Dei. Kok bisa dia terlihat cantik, batinku tak habis pikir.

-

Seminggu sudah kejadian buruk yang menimpa kedai ramen kami berlalu. Semua kejadian kuceritakan kepada Kak Dei. Dari sorot mata Kak Dei kulihat kemarahan yang tertahan.

"Dari dulu sumber malapetaka itu memang Itachi dan orang-orangnya…" lirih suara Kak Dei.

Kehadiran Kak Dei cukup obat bagi ibu. Tapi gunjing bagi orang-orang di tempat kami tinggal. Bahwa Deidara menjadi perempuan, lebih manis dandanannya dari perempuan lain di sekitar tempat kami tinggal, salah satu yang hangat diperbincangkan. Menghadapi semua itu, kami sudah siap. Selama Kak Dei pergi, ia bekerja pada perancang profesional lain di Sunagakure. Pantas selera berpakaiannya bagus.

Lewat pukul sembilan malam, Kak Dei keluar dari rumah. Katanya ia mau pergi ke rumah temannya di desa sebelah. Sampai larut malam, Kak Dei tak juga pulang. Kami sekeluarga cemas. Jangan-jangan, pikir kami, Kak Dei diperkosa orang jahat karena tampilannya sangat perempuan.

Gelisah menjelma semakin dalam. Minta ditemani Naruto dan Sasuke, kucoba mencari Kak Dei di sekeliling desa. Kucoba lewat di depan kedai ramen ayah. Dari jauh kulihat kedai, ada terlihat beberapa orang di empernya duduk bergitar sambil mendendangkan lagu. Itu anak buah Itachi pasti.

Di depan kios rokok, aku bertemu dengan Paman Asuma. Paman Asuma menghampiriku dan berkata.

"Kakakmu yang seperti perempuan itu, maksudku Deidara, kulihat pergi jalan berdua dengan Itachi…"

"Apa? Dengan Itachi??"

Aku langsung terkejut hebat. Ya, Tuhan, mimpi buruk apa lagi. Dengan Itachi, batinku. Oh, alangkah malangnya kau Kak Dei. Oh, Itachi pasti memperkosamu. Oh…

Dengan sisa kegelisahan, aku berusaha mencari keliling desa lagi sampai ke tempat-tempat yang memungkinkan Itachi membawa Kak Dei. Bahkan aku memberanikan diri memasuki Uchiha Mansion yang sudah lama terbengkalai. Hingga subuh, Kak Dei tak kutemui. Aku pun pulang. Di rumah, kudapati ayah dan ibu menunggu tanpa bisa tertidur.

"Bagaimana?" tanya ayah.

Aku menggeleng.

-

Pagi-pagi, kucoba lagi mencari Kak Dei. Tapi, baru di perjalanan menuju alun-alun, aku melihat orang-orang berduyun-duyun menuju ke pusat desa Konoha itu lebih ramai daripada biasanya. Ada apa gerangan.

Aku pun mempercepat langkahku. Sesampainya di alun-alun terdengar suara riuh, bagai lebah berdengung di telingaku.

"Ih, ngeri. Kepala Itachi hampir putus…" kata seorang laki-laki yang berpakaian serba hijau.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku pada laki-laki itu.

"Itachi yang kemarin baru keluar dari penjara, terbunuh. Sadis…"

Aku langsung menuju ke tempat dimana orang-orang ramai berkumpul. Kulihat belum ada satu pun chuunin atau jounin yang datang bertugas. Aku pun menyusup, dan melihat sebatang tubuh terkapar dengan darah berleakan di tubuhnya. Leher Itachi nyaris putus. Matanya tercongkel. Di situ, tak seorang pun anak buah Itachi terlihat.

Kini, pikiranku ke Kak Dei. Bukankan, kata Paman Asuma semalam Itachi pergi bersama Kak Dei. Jangan-jangan, pikirku, Itachi ingin memperkosa Kak Dei dan datang seseorang untuk menolong lalu membunuh Itachi.

Entahlah. Konoha menjadi gempar. Apalagi, kata seseorang, pembunuhan itu disertai tulisan di atas kertas yang ditutupkan ke dada Itachi: "Yang melanjutkan kekejaman Itachi, menunggu nasib yang sama."

Kegundahanku sulit dibendung. Di antara keramaian desa, kudengar orang bersyukur. Ada yang berkata, "Siapa yang berani membantai Itachi ya?"

"Pembunuh mati terbunuh!"

"Semoga anak buahnya kapok!"

"Kita bisa aman cari makan!"

Cepat-cepat aku pulang. Selentingan omongan kudengar juga. Pikiranku kini adalah, keselamatan Kak Dei.

Setiba di rumah, kutanya kepada ayah. Kata ayah, tahu-tahu Kak Dei sudah ada di rumah. Kini di kamarnya. Mungkin ia pulang lewat dapur.

Aku langsung menuju kamar Kak Dei. Baru saja pintu kubuka, kulihat di lantai sebuah golok bergelimang darah, juga celana panjang serta baju yang dipakai Kak Dei semalam penuh bercak darah. Mata Kak Dei menyorot ke aku. Ada api dan cahaya yang tajam di situ.

Aku ternganga. Kak Dei tersenyum dingin, dan berbisik, "Harus ada yang berani mengakhirinya… walaupun aku seorang perempuan…"

-

-

-

**_Owari_**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Mind to review?^^


End file.
